One Afternoon
by Lei-chan Asakura
Summary: Can one afternoon make Anna realize something? Find out.


ONE AFTERNOON

Summary: Can one afternoon make Anna realize something? Find out.

One-shot. YohAnna fanfic.

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine. (And so as it's characters okay?)

It's a typical not so hot and not so cold afternoon. Looking inside the Asakura household,

we see a certain blonde who is watching her soap operas, not really watching but just staring

at the TV, thinking if her fiance' is really doing his training (and is also thinking something

much more than that).

It seems that no one is watching after Yoh as he is doing Anna's "deadly training".

No one is watching him train because his bestfriend, Manta, was asked by his father to come

with him to learn how to handle their family business.

As for now, Yoh is persevering himself to not slack-off because he knows what will be the

Consequences after.

It has been almost three months since the Shaman Fight was suspended. But this doesn't stop Anna

to make the brunette train to become the Shaman King. She will help Yoh to achieve his dream, and

that is, of course, to be Shaman King and to live an easy life.

Let's go to the scenario now.

Yoh is finished doing the "deadly training" that Anna prepared herself.

He goes to the living room where the blonde is.

"Anna, I'm done with my training. Do you want me to make dinner already?"

The itako still is looking at the space of the TV, not bothering to look at her fiance'. That made the

shaman wonder if she heard him right because she didn't even answer the brunette's question.

"Uhmm…Anna?"

The blonde just snapped when she realized that her fiance' is already in front of her. She would've

slapped him so hard for disturbing her. But somehow, she doesn't feel like doing it. She is just

sitting there doing nothing, just letting Yoh to stare at her for a while. The itako is feeling something

weird and warm on her cheeks.

"Am I blushing?" She questioned in her thoughts.

The shaman noticed that she is indeed blushing and can't help to let out a little chuckle. But when Anna

find out that Yoh saw her blushing, she gained her usual composture and gave the shaman her famous

Legendary Left.

Yoh, who is now wincing in pain, is massaging his now oh-so-red cheek that Anna just slapped.

(Poor Yoh)

"What did I do?" Asked the shaman who is still rubbing his sored cheek.

"You were disturbing me." Replied Anna with a bit of annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I was just asking you if I will already make dinner. But it looks like you didn't hear that."

"Yoh, I heard everything that you said. You didn't have to go in front of me!" The blonde scowled.

"Then why didn't you even responed?"

This question of his, got the itako dumbfounded.

"Well…?" The brunette continued, waiting for an answer.

"It's because I was just thinking about a few things that's why I wasn't able to answer your question."

"Like what? Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Aww, why? Come on Anna, tell me."

"No."

"Please.."

The itako looked at her fiance' once more only to find him pleading with those cute

puppy eyes. Then, she just nodded.

"Well..?" The shaman asked gently.

"I was thinking if you love me.."

It's Yoh's turn to be shocked by what Anna just told him.

"Anna…" Yoh's eyes softened..

"Don't worry Yoh, you don't have to tell me anymore. I know it already. You don't love me. You're just

scared that's why you do the things that I want you to do. And you're just going to marry me because

of the arranged marriage that your granDparents set up. But you don't really have to…."

Her voice is almost shaking because of what she realized, and that is, why would someone love her.

"How could someone ever love me?" She asked once again in her thoughts.

"But Anna…"

"You don't have to explain Yoh, I knew it from the very beginning. But of course, I am not surprised to

know that no is able to love me."

The itako didn't notice the tears that are trying to escape from her eyes. She managed to brush them off.

After hearing what Anna said, Yoh suddenly felt his heart breaking in a lot of pieces. His chest being heavy,

almost like the feeling that he can't breathe. He tried to hug Anna but she just shook his hands away from

her, not wanting her fiance' to have pity on her.

But the brunette didn't give up, instead, he managed to hug her tight as if he will never let her go.

"Anna, you're wrong. I don't do things that you want me to do because I'm scared of you or that I fear you.

I do those things because somehow, I know that I am able to please you. I want to do those trainings and errands

that you give me to make you happy because I know that you're making me do all of those things also for me. I

love you. No, scratch that. I love you so much that I always want to please you. Sorry if I haven't told you that

or even make you feel that I love you."

"But Anna, believe me, I love you more than you ever know. And you shouldn't think that no one loves you,

Because I do. You know, the moment I heard what you said lately, I felt like my heart is going to explode

because of the pain that I felt with those things."

Yoh is now caressing Anna's cheeks.

"You…You do love me?"

"Yes my Anna, I really do. If you would just allow me to make you feel that."

"Oh, okay."

Yoh gave the itako one of his kawaii smiles. She seems to be amused on how her Yoh can

flash her his being care-free self just like that.

"You know what Yoh?"

"Hmmm..? What is it Anna?"

"I love you too."

His eyes glimmer with what she just said.

"Oh, and Anna?"

"What?"

"Please do not ever say again that no one is able to love you because it's too much painful knowing

that the only girl that I love, and will love, would say something like that."

The itako just can't help but to smile, a unotiecable smile that is, but her brunette caught it.

He led her face towards his until their foreheads are touching.

The coupled just smile softly. Delightful, knowing that they are already able to tell each other how they feel

and are free to let their feelings show since they are all alone.

"Uhmmm..Anna?"

"Hmm..Yoh?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it then?"

"I'm kinda wanting to do this for quite a very long time but I just don't have the courage

to. Well, uhmm, you see.. I was wondering if I could kiss you….?"

The brunette nervously asked his fiancee'.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, because, uhmm, I…. Uhhh… Because..."

The shaman continues stutterng for words, not knowing that he is clueless on what the blonde means by

her question. It caused the itako to laugh a little at her oblivious fiance'.

"Baka, just do it."

And with that, the brunette chuckled and was just happy to comply and claimed her lips to meet his.

END

Author's Note: Sorry if this story is not good. I'm just new about all of this. Please

review. It feels good when you know someone's reading something

you made.


End file.
